The Emperor's Shadow
by EmperorRed
Summary: Akashi-kun is mine and always be mine. "You have my words Tetsuya, I will make you screams my name." /Special for AkaKuro week and day! Please enjoy it!


**Disclaimer : KnB belongs to Fujimaki-sensei, I only own the story of this fanfiction. **

**Warning : yandere things, OOC, typos etc **

**Another new fanfic I made. An one-shot this time. This fic is inspired by Kaito ga Uninstall, a song which is sung by Kaito but I am not gonna put the lyrics here. Beware of the OOCness, especially Kuroko. This is going to be an AU and I am deeply apologize if my English is very bad but I do hope that readers do not mind with it... **

**Well, I hope you'd enjoy this, so, please enjoy it! **

Akashi Seijuro, known as the best student at Tokyo University. Never once someone win againts him and win, he is always the one who win. Just like his motto "The winners write history. The losers are wiped from it." He used to be my captain when I was still in the middle school, a place where I met him.

Until now, I still remember the feeling I felt when the first time I saw him. While Aomine-kun and I were talking, he came with his most loyal sla- I meant friends or subordinates, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun. After that, I got closer with Akashi-kun to the point that he gave me special attention which he never gives to anyone before. And of course, it made me special among his friends who are only me, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Aomine-kun.

Not long after being a regular in the first string, a blond came and joined us. Soon, he became one of the Generation of Miracles. His name is Kise Ryota.

However, not long after that, I found another rival to my love. What I did not expect that it was Kise-kun who became my rival (too). But thank goodness that Akashi-kun told us to go to different high schools. At least, none of the GoM (except Akashi-kun) will be in the same school as Akashi-kun. I was really glad about it. Why was I glad about it? Because all of us have been loving Akashi-kun since the first time each of us saw him. From all of them, the thoughtest rivals were Murasakibara-kun and Kise-kun. Even when Midorima-kun and Aomine-kun stopped chasing Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Kise-kun still chasing Akashi-kun which make me (very very) jealous.

Because Akashi-kun is mine... Well, not yet.

But thank god Murasakibara-kun met Himuro-kun. So he stopped chasing Akashi-kun. Kise-kun, however, not. Maybe he is needed to be eliminated. I cannot let anyone take my Akashi-kun. So, I asked Akashi-kun to live together with me when we entered university and he agreed. Unfortunately, Kise-kun, who heard about this, decided to move and live right next to our flat and it really pissed me.

It seemed that Kise-kun does not know when to give up like the others. As he entered the same university as me and Akashi-kun, which is Tokyo University, they became closer with one and another! Akashi-kun started to ignore me and paid more attention, which once always directed to me, to Kise-kun!

No! I must not let such thing happen! If I let it happen... Then Kise-kun is going to take my Akashi-kun away! Not after being seperated for three years on high school! I have suffered too much to be seperated with Akashi-kun again! I won't let anyone seperated me and Akashi-kun!

So I made a plan, a plan to make Kise-kun disappear from Akashi-kun's side and make Akashi-kun return to me. Right on Akashi-kun's 20th birthday, he invited all his ex-teammated which were GoM and the trio of Uncrowned Generals, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro and Nebuya Eikichi. And you are wondering why did Akashi-kun not invite Mayuzumi Chihiro? Simple, I told him not to get close to my Akashi-kun after what he did to me on Winter Cup few years ago.

That night, right after everyone went home, only Kise-kun stayed. I asked him to stay actualy. Because I wanted to make it simple, I hid a kitchen knife behind me and walked toward Kise-kun. Before I continue it, you ask where was Akashi-kun? He was on shower so it would be easy. Back to my story about 'How Did I eliminate Kise-kun'. Right, I walked toward him and stabbed him right in the heart from behind. Kise-kun looked at me and asked why. So I answered him that he tried to take Akashi-kun away. Right before his final breath Kise-kun mumbled about something I don't care.

Now, Akashi-kun is mine only.

But, before I could hide Kise-kun corpse, Akashi-kun came and saw the corpse and me holding a kitchen knife. Akashi-kun looked surprised with this, even his eyes widened for a moment before becoming normal again. Akashi-kun asked me about this, he asked me why did I kill Kise-kun.

And I answered him.

I told him that Kise-kun was trying to take Akashi-kun away. Away from me. I told him that because of Kise-kun, Akashi-kun started to ignore me. I told him that if I didn't kill Kise-kun then I would lose Akashi-kun. I told him that I...

"I love you Akashi Seijuro."

I admitted it.

I told him that I love him. I... I cannot believe it... I told him how I felt...

Just right before I tell him it was a misunderstanding, Akashi-kun said something. He said to clean up the corpse and blood, including blood on my shirt and hands. Akashi-kun told me we will talk about this later.

After I finish with the cleaning. If you are wondering how did I 'hide' Kise-kun then I will not answer you, however, you can say that I have make sure no one will find about him. And of course, I have made sure that both Akashi-kun and me will be innocent.

So, here I am, talking to Akashi-kun about what I have been doing for seven years. What I have been doing for Akashi-kun. What I did to GoM. I might have not told you but I threatened GoM to stay away from Akashi-kun. (It is no use to tell you about now, you may just imagine it.)

Akashi-kun did not talk while I was telling him everything. He just sat infront of me and kept silent. And sometimes he just nodded his head.

After I finished my story, he stood up and told me to follow him. To his bedroom. As soon as we entered Akashi-kun's bedroom, he pushed me to the bed and pinned me. He was on top of me, as I about to ask him why, he kissed me. And that was very unexpected.

For the first time in forever, we finally kissed. He kissed me softly, before it became rough and he broke our kiss because of lacking oxygen. I looked at him with hopes in my eyes. He smiled at me, those warm smile he used to show me when we were on middle school, when I make him proud.

However, that smile turned into a creepy smile. A same smile I wear when I _admire_ Akashi-kun.

"Tetsuya," said Akashi-kun in a low yet seductive voice.

I did not know what happen but a question came out from my mouth.

"Is Akashi-kun mad at me?"

"What are you talking about Tetsuya?" he got closer. "You did what I have expected."

I tilted my head in confusion. Akashi-kun had expected this?

"Is Akashi-kun talking about me killing Kise-kun?"

"Yes Tetsuya. Ryota has been annoying since we graduated from middle school. Keep bothering me for nothing useful. What I did not expect was you killed Ryota on my birthday party Tetsuya. At our home. You have tainted the floor Tetsuya. I think that deserve a punishment, yes?"

I blinked. Punishment? I got a punishment for tainting the floor?

"If it is Akashi-kun who gives me than... It is okay..."

"Obedient as always Tetsuya," he smirked. "You have my words Tetsuya, I will make screams my name."

I blushed.

"Oh and Tetsuya, call me by Seijuro, Tetsuya."

**Happy AkaKuro week and high school AkaKuro day! :D Kinda late but I hope it is okay~ Hope you guys will review this :)**


End file.
